The present invention relates to a suitable mechanical connection which can be used in a subsea or other inaccessible location with a minimum manipulation of an remote operated vehicle.
Prior to the present invention many larger subsea connections, particularly in deeper water, were made with connectors which could be lowered into position and then actuated to secure the connection by remote hydraulics. The disadvantage of such connectors is that they are often expensive but they do provide the high clamping loads which are being required in present day subsea connections with a minimum of human intervention required.
It has also been known to use studs in a connection in which a pressure responsive device was connected to the studs to place them in tension when they are in position for the connection to be completed, then tightening the nut so that the tension in the studs is secured when the pressure is released and the pressure responsive device in inactivated. Such pressure activated stud tensioners are readily available and are known.
An adjustable joint is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,494 wherein the joint is clamped together with studs and nuts and when it is desired to adjust the angle of one of the tubular members of the joint with respect to the other, pressure is supplied to a recess in the joint. The pressure elongates the studs to allow relative movement between the members of the joint.